Vampire Im
by TeamJempwarth
Summary: The Cullens Discover Im.
1. Vampire Im

Edward: SexyVolvoOwner

Edward: SexyVolvoOwner

Bella: FallsDownStairs

Jasper: IFeelYourPain

Emmett: ImADinosaur

Alice: VampireRaven

Rosalie: LooksKill

_ImADinosaur Has Logged In._

_SexyVolvoOwner Has Logged In._

ImADinosaur: Meow

SexyVolvoOwner: ?

ImADinosaur: Meow

SexyVolvoOwner: Emmett what are you doing?

ImADinosaur: I being a dinosaur……

SexyVolvoOwner: Emmett dinosaurs go roar or rawr.

ImADinosaur: Your mom's a dinosaur!

_FallsDownStairs Has Logged In._

FallsDownStairs: EDDIE!!

ImADinosaur: What about me??

FallsDownStairs: You're not special enough

ImADinosaur: But im a dinosaur

FallsDownStairs: DINOSAURS ARE DEAD!!

_VampireRaven Has Logged In._

FallsDownStairs: Who's vampireraven??

SexyVolvoOwner: GO AWAY MIKE!

VampireRaven: What? I'm Alice!!

SexyVolvoOwner: Oh.

FallsDownStairs: why did u choose vampireraven??

VampireRaven: like that's so raven? she's psychic!

ImADinosaur: I LOVE THAT SHOW!!

SexyVolvoOwner: Omg

ImADinosaur: That's So Ravennnnn! IT'S THE FUTURE I CAN SEE!!

_LooksKill Has Logged In._

LooksKill: Oh crap, Bella's on.

_LooksKill Has Logged Out._

FallsDownStairs: L

SexyVolvoOwner: it's okay, love.

_IFeelYourPain Has Logged In._

VampireRaven: JASSSSSSSPERRRRRRRR!!

IFeelYourPain: Hey Alice!

FallsDownStairs: OW! PAPER CUT!!

IFeelYourPain: -breathes heavily- WWWAAAHHH!!

VampireRaven: Jasper? Calm down!

SexyVolvoOwner: Jasper, I think you need to spend a couple hours in the freezer again.

IFeelYourPain: Okay…

_IFeelYourPain Has Logged Out._

ImADinosaur: Sorry bout that Bella.

FallsDownStairs: It's o- hold on, someone's at the door.

SexyVolvoOwner: NNNOOO!! Stay there Bella!

FallsDownStairs: Okay…

2 Minutes Later.

SexyVolvoOwner: Sorry, I had to lock Jasper in the freezer.

ImADinosaur: It's okay

FallsDownStairs: yeah, it's fine

ImADinosaur: THAT'S SO RAVEN!!

FallsDownStairs: I gotta go to sleep

SexyVolvoOwner: I need to come watch you

FallsDownStairs: See you soon.

_FallsDownStairs Has Logged Out._

_SexyVolvoOwner Has Logged Out._

VampireRaven: Soooo Emmett…

ImADinosaur: YOU BORE ME!!

_ImADinosaur Has Logged Out._

VampireRaven: Fine then!

_VampireRaven Has Logged Out._

_IFeelYourPain Has Logged In._

IFeelYourPain: I found the laptop in the freezer!!

IFeelYourPain: Hello??

_IFeelYourPain Has Logged Out_


	2. Vampire Im 2

Edward: SexyVolvoOwner

Bella: FallsDownStairs

Emmett: ImADinosaur

_SexyVolvoOwner Has Logged In._

_ImADinosaur Has Logged In._

_FallsDownStairs Has Logged In._

FallsDownStairs: EDDIE!!

ImADinosaur: Bella, I always feel rejected when I'm around you.

FallsDownStairs: Well… GOOD!

ImADinosaur: …

FallsDownStairs: Do vampires have hearts??

SexyVolvoOwner: I can love you can't i?

ImADinosaur: -coughs- LOSER!

SexyVolvoOwner: wth Emmett

ImADinosaur: Love is a fake emotion.

FallsDownStairs: DINOSAURS/VAMPIRES ARE FAKE!!

ImADinosaur: GASP!! – goes emo in a corner –

SexyVolvoOwner: I'm sorry about this, Bella.

FallsDownStairs: It's ok…

SexyVolvoOwner: We can't bleed Emmett.

ImADinosaur: I CAN IF I DIG DEEP ENOUGH!!

FallsDownStairs: Emmett, don't do anything rash!

ImADinosaur: THIS LIFE ISN'T WORTH LIVING ANYMORE!!

SexyVolvoOwner: Nice going Bella.

FallsDownStairs: WHAT DID I DO??

SexyVolvoOwner: He didn't take his anti-depressants this morning. Emmett, go to the freezer!

ImADinosaur: But Jasper's still in there!

SexyVolvoOwner: Now! Or I'm getting Carlisle!

ImADinosaur: NO!! He shot me with a water gun last time!! Fine, I'll go!

_ImADinosaur Has Logged Out._

FallsDownStairs: I'm gonna go eat a salmon burger.

SexyVolvoOwner: I'm hungry too. I'll go eat a mountain lion.

_SexyVolvoOwner Has Logged Out._

_FallsDownStairs Has Logged Out._


	3. Vampire Im 3

**(A/N: I Know It Says Complete. Buttttttt We Just Got So Many Reviews And Favorites I Had To Add At Least One New Chapter.)**

Edward: SexyVolvoOwner

Bella: FallsDownStairs

Jasper: IFeelYourPain

Emmett: ImADinosaur

Alice: VampireRaven

Rosalie: LooksKill

_SexyVolovoOwner Has Logged In._

_FallsDownStairs Has Logged In._

FallsDownStairs: heyyyy

SexyVolvoOwner: oh hey

FallsDownStairs: this is bizarre

SexyVolvoOwner: yes

FallsDownStairs: but fun at the same time

SexyVolvoOwner: not sure about that

FallsDownStairs: I have something I need to tell you

SexyVolvoOwner: go ahead

FallsDownStairs: you won't like it

SexyVolvoOwner: I'll be fine

FallsDownStairs: ok . . .

I'm uh

In love with you

SexyVolvoOwner: …

Really?

FallsDownStairs: yeah…

SexyVolvoOwner: well I think I might be in love with you too. . .

FallsDownStairs: GASP!

**The True Story Of How Bella And Edward Met.**


	4. Vampire Im 4

_Edward: SexyVolvoOwner_

_Bella: FallsDownStairs_

_Jasper: IFeelYourPain_

_Emmett: ImADinosaur_

_Alice: VampireRaven_

_Rosalie: LooksKill_

_Jacob: FluffyPuppy_

_SexyVolvoOwner Has Logged In. _

_FallsDownStairs Has Logged In._

SexyVolvoOwner: Good Morning, Love.

FallsDownStairs: Oh, Hai

_ImADinosaur Has Logged In._

ImADinosaur: Hey meh peeps!

FallsDownStairs: Oh, Hai..

SexyVolvoOwner: You seem distressed, Bella.

ImADinosaur: Go ahead ignore me Eddie

FallsDownStairs: No. I'm fine

_FluffyPuppy Has Logged In._

FluffyPuppy: BELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAA~

SexyVolvoOwner: What in the world?

FallsDownStairs: Jakey-poo!

ImADinosaur: -Snorts-

SexyVolvoOwner: What is this rumpus, Bella?

FluffyPuppy: edward you hoser!

FallsDownStairs: Don't be so mean, Jakey-do! This is important

Edward.. I want to tell you I'm leaving you for Jake

FluffyPuppy: that's right she has a new boy toy now

ImADinosaur: Enough with the 80's terms!

SexyVolvoOwner: What? How could you do this, Love? I thought we had something special. You had _my child._

FallsDownStairs: I would say I'm sorry but I'm honestly not. And you can keep that thing. It keeps trying to touch my _face_

ImADinosaur: -Low Whistle- This is getting awkward

_ImADinosaur Has Logged Out._

FluffyPuppy: time's up hairbear _you lost_

SexyVolvoOwner: I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS FAILURE AND SLANDER OF MY MANLINESS!

_SexyVolvoOwnder Has Logged Out._

FallsDownStairs: We did it!

FluffyPuppy: high five bells!

FallsDownStairs: Oh. But Jake… I'm leaving you for Seth.

_FallDownStairs Has Logged Out._

FluffyPuppy: D:

_FluffyPuppy Has Logged Out._

_IFeelYourPain Has Logged In._

IFeelYourPain: Where is everyone? D

So loneyyyyyy ;_;

_IFeelYourPaing Has Logged Out._

**What Is This? Sorry For The Crapiness Of It All. I'm Not In A Funny Mood. LONG LIVE The 80's! I Hate Thissssssssssssssssssss~ But I Thought You Guys Deserved Something Seeing As We Keep Getting Reviews For This To Update.**

**Terms Ya Might Need Tah Know:**

Hairbear: Girl who would wear her hair as high as possible.

Hoser: Loser, Jerk

Boy Toy: A word to describe a cute guy used as a toy for older woman.


End file.
